


All Tied Up

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Has a Kinky Side, Light Bondage, M/M, Really Light Bondage, Stiles Has a Kinky Side, Stiles is Into Really Light Bondage, They Both Have Kinks, all tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a kinky side and gets Derek all tied up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

"You want to do what?"

Stiles frowned slightly at Derek's words for a moment before answering. "It's only really light bondage and I'm just going to tie your hands to the top of the bedpost with these," he said, offering him one of the pieces of silk to let him feel that they weren't going to hurt him. "I thought we were going to go through all of our kinks that we have, Derbear."

He hesitated for a few moments. "Okay, fine."

~*~

A moment after Stiles had tied up Derek to the bed, making sure that they weren't too tight, Derek's phone rang. "You want me to get that?" he asked, moving to get the phone.

"Tell them whomever it is that I'm tied up and would rather spend time with you, so it better not be anything important."


End file.
